


Have I Ever Told You You Are Brilliant?

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects on his time with Martha Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Ever Told You You Are Brilliant?

Martha moved around the console with a notepad in hand with a pencil taking notes. The Doctor was not really paying attention, but she kept looking at things and writing stuff in that notepad so he became curious. "Might I ask what you're doing?" asked the Doctor getting up from his seat on the TARDIS.

"Just making drawings of different parts of the TARDIS and taking notes on them, you know, to study. I've been on this ship for so long. Might as well see how it works. Haha, maybe I'll be able to build one," Martha answered.

"No, you wouldn't be able to do that. You would need the intelligence of a Timelord to do that. You know, that would have been a fun thing for me and Rose to do, build a TARDIS," said the Doctor smiling to himself.

Martha continued her journey around the console. The Doctor watched. She paused to scribble down something, and the Doctor took the opportunity to peer over her shoulder. "Those are actually some brilliant notes you got there. I'm... I'm impressed."

Martha continued to write. "Have I ever told you you are brilliant?" asked the Doctor.

Martha looked up. "I mean you really are. You're brilliant. That's why I took you on board. You acted so brilliantly at the hospital that time with the Judoon. I don't think I've ever made it clear how amazing and smart you really are. I mean, honestly, you should be out there becoming a doctor and saving the world... even if it's just Martha Jones' world," the Doctor said.

"But that's why I left, Doctor. I spent all my time watching you and thinking about you that I never thought about myself. I wanted to leave, but after one adventure, you'd blast off to another alien planet, and I just couldn't resist. But that year...that year that I walked the Earth. I had enough time to myself to realize that I am good... and maybe even better without you. I knew, without you having to say it, that I was brilliant."

The Doctor's eyes snapped open, and he realized he had dozed off while sitting in his seat in the control room. He rubbed his eyes, walked over to the console, and began typing and punching buttons.

* * *

Martha was lying on her bed in her room reading one of her textbooks. She felt a breeze blowing her hair. She did not look up. The TARDIS materialized, and the Doctor stepped out. "I think you've got the wrong address, mate," said Martha without bothering to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed. Martha shifted to sit straight up. The Doctor looked at her, and she looked back at him. He hung his head a little before looking back up and saying, "Have I ever told you you are brilliant?"

 


End file.
